Cheer For Wolves
by ebinky
Summary: Renesmee is competing at an allstar cheerleading competition. Her team is called the Wolves and the family goes to support her. One shot.


BPOV

It was six o'clock in the morning, and Renesmee would be awake soon. Today was the day of her first cheerleading competition. Renesmee's growing has slowed down, so she started school at the beginning of the year in seventh grade. Edward and I decided it would be fine to send her to school in Forks and just say she's Edward's niece as we originally told Charlie. Renesmee's best friend Claire convinced her to join Forks' new all star cheerleading club. I thought it was a great idea because I want Renesmee to be able to have a somewhat normal life (even though she is far from normal). Edward, on the other hand, was a little skeptical at first.

**Flashback**

"Don't you think this is dangerous, love?"

"Nessie is strong. Nothing can really hurt her," I argued.

"I know that. I mean, no one can find out about us being vampires."

"She knows that. She's a brilliant girl and knows how to protect our secret." I could see in Edward's eyes that he will give in.

"I guess your right," he smiled his beautiful crooked smile and he stroked my cheek. He wanted Renesmee to be happy. I smiled too. I always thought cheerleading was interesting, but when I was human, my clumsiness would have taken over.

**End of Flashback**

"Edward, we better get up now. Nessie will be awake soon," I said as I unwrapped Edward's arms from around me. I turned around to look into his eyes and he kissed me passionately. I love how he doesn't have to be gentle with me now because I'm not a breakable human.

Our kiss was interrupted suddenly when Renesmee started yelling from outside our door, she knew that for her benefit it would be smarter to stay out and just yell through the door instead of barging in, "Mom, Dad, come on! We only have an hour and we need to get ready."

We got out of bed and dressed in less than a minute, joining Renesmee in the hall. We all ran together to the house. When we came through the door, Alice came running towards us so gracefully. "Oh, Nessie honey. Can I do your make up for you?"

Renesmee touched my forehead and showed me Alice going crazy with all the glitter. That made me giggle. "Nessie, she will be fine. She's the best person to do it and I'll make sure she doesn't go overboard."

"Okay Auntie Alice. Let's go have fun with glitter," Renesmee said as Alice dragged her to the bathroom.

"Oh, this should be interesting," Edward chuckled beside me.

"I'm just glad it's not me she goes crazy with anymore," I said remembering the times when Alice forced me to let her put on my makeup and dressed me up. The memories weren't very clear, but I could still remember.

"At least Nessie's enjoying it." Edward was right. That was something my daughter and I didn't have in common. Most of the time she enjoyed Alice doing her makeup and dressing her up in cute outfits. About thirty minutes later Renesmee came back in her uniform and all her hair and makeup done. Her hair was in a high ponytail with little ringlets and she had a huge gold bow. She had blue and gold around her eyes and A LOT of sparkles on top. Her uniform was blue and gold. The top exposed her stomach and said WOLVES.

"Doesn't Nessie look great?" Alice asked cheerfully, obviously proud of her work.

"You did a great job Alice," I said, appreciating the fact that I didn't have to do it. I wasn't the best with makeup considering Alice always did it for me.

Edward just stood there and chuckled, but no one understood what was so funny. "What's so funny?" I just had to ask.

"Don't you find it quite ironic that Nessie is cheering for wolves?" he said as Jacob came running through the doors.

"Go wolves!" Jacob cheered. Renesmee laughed and ran over to see Jacob. Jacob still thought of her as a little sister and best friend, but nothing more yet, which Edward was thankful for. No one noticed Alice leave, but ten minutes later she came back with a pile of blue shirts in her arms.

"Oh no," Edward said. Obviously he read her mind as to what she was doing.

"Come on guys! We have to show our support to Nessie. We are all going to wear WOLVES fan t-shirts." Alice put the shirts in a chair and held one up. It was blue and across the front in gold it said 'I AM A WOLVES FAN!' She chucked a shirt at me, Edward, and Jacob and kept one for herself. Rosalie and Emmett were away on a little vacation together, so they couldn't come to the competition and Jasper didn't want to be around so many humans. Carlisle had to work and Esme was going to stay at home.

It was almost time to go and we all put on our t-shirts. "Do you have everything you need, Nessie?" I asked.

"Yep. Cheer shoes, water, money, hairspray…" she was naming off everything she had in her bag.

"Okay, so let's hit the road," Alice shouted as we all jumped into Edward's Volvo. Edward driving, me beside him and Renesmee, Alice and Jacob in the back. Although, it would have been faster to run, we didn't want to make people suspicious, so we drove. The competition was in Seattle and there was going to be teams from all over America. It was quite obvious that Alice was excited to go. "This is so exciting! I have never been to a cheer competition before. Nessie, I know your team is going to do well!"

"You KNOW? Or are you just being a supportive aunt?" Renesmee was curious.

"Oh, you're just going to have to try your hardest and perform like a star and see what happens," Alice winked at Renesmee. Since Edward drives like a maniac, we arrived in Seattle earlier than we needed to be. Renesmee jumped out of the car like she had ants in her pants, and ran to the trunk to get her bag. Everyone else got out of the car too and started heading towards the building. There were cheerleaders everywhere. They all wore lots of glitter and huge bows. There were also a lot of crazy parents running around snapping photos and fixing the girls' uniforms. I could tell this was a big event.

RPOV

I am so excited. This is my first cheerleading competition ever. Claire told me all about them. The cheer club in Forks only opened this year, but Claire used to live in Texas and did cheerleading there. She has been competing since she was 6 and she's really good. As we walked into the building I saw Claire running towards us.

"Nessie! You're here. Hey guys," Claire greeted my family. "Nice t-shirts."

"Go wolves!" Jacob and Alice said in unison as Mom smiled and Dad just stood there. I don't think he really liked how our team was the wolves. I liked the name. I could be like my Jacob.

"I tried to convince my parents to get them, but they refused," Claire said.

"Here let me get a picture of you guys," Mom pulled out her camera and Claire and I smiled. The next picture Auntie Alice and Jacob jumped in behind us. We all laughed and Claire offered to take a picture of me and my family. Jacob picked me up and put me on his shoulders and I squealed and giggled. Mom and Dad and Auntie Alice gathered around us and smiled for the camera.

"Come on Nessie. The team is in Change Room 6," Claire said as she gave Mom back her camera. Jacob came over and gave me a big bear hug. Or a wolf hug you could call it.

"Good luck Ness!" He squeezed me so tight I could hardly breathe.

"Thanks Jake," I let myself out of his tight grip and went over to Mom and Dad. I was practically sandwiched between the two of them.

"You'll do great, don't worry," Mom said as she straightened my bow and smiled.

"I know she'll do amazing." Even Dad is supportive. Even though at first he didn't really like the idea of me cheerleading. I think he's just happy that I'm happy. When I was let out of my sandwich hug, I left with Claire to go to our team. I was so glad I had my family here to support me and the rest of the wolves.

When Claire and I got to the rest of the team we started warming up. We all did fifty jumping jacks and then stretched. I stretched my splits and I have them perfectly, all the way to the ground. Who knew half vampires were flexible, but then again who knew half vampires existed? It was now our turn on the practice mats. Even though I am strong enough to lift anyone on my team, nobody really knew that and I am a flyer because of my size and flexibility. We warmed up our stunts and they all hit perfectly. I am very confident in my team. Next was our turn on the tumble track. My tumbling pass was round-off, two back-handsprings, and a full. I was a good tumbler because of my half vampire strength. I never showed my family what I could do, even through my head. I wanted it all to be a surprise for when I showed them at competition.

My team was waiting behind the curtains, when the announcer came on, "Next up, from Forks, Washington. Give it up for the 'Forks Cheer Wolves!'" I could hear a section of the crowd chanting 'Let's go WOLVES!' and I knew my family was part of those crazy fans. My adrenaline was building up inside me as my team ran onto the floor. Music was blaring as we were clapping and waving at the audience. The music was silenced and we all went to our positions. The spotlight was on us, and our routine music started playing. At first all I could think about was counting through the routine '1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8' but then I was able to have a blast as my group shot me into the air. We worked through the different sections of the routine and hit our ending poses shouting "WOLVES!" I looked out into the audience and saw Jacob. My smile grew even wider for him, but my team had to exit the floor.

"Good jobs girls," my coach congratulated us as we walked out. "Everything went perfectly." My whole team smiled and hugged each other. "You guys have an hour before awards are given out."

"Nessie! You did AMAZING!" I turned around to Alice who gave me a huge hug. Behind her were Jacob, Mom and Dad. "Who knew you could flip like that," she commented on my tumbling.

"Well we certainly didn't," Mom and Dad said together and smiled at each other.

"Thanks guys. I wanted today to be a surprise, so I could show you what I can do," and I really did surprise them.

"Wow Ness, you're going to have to teach me some of your wolf moves," Jacob joked. That would be funny teaching him cheerleading moves. He would probably break every bone in his body and then they would heal perfectly within a few hours.

The hour I had with my family went by quickly and it was now time for awards. My team gathered around as the announcer started handing out the awards. "Junior level 5," he started, and counted down naming off teams who got 7th place all the way to 3rd place. My team was never called, which means we either got first or second place. "And first place goes to…." I was getting so anxious, practically jumping. "FORKS CHEER WOLVES!" It was like everything in my body exploded. We won! My team started jumping and my coach let me go up and get the trophy. It was huge. It went up to my waist and said 1st place. I was so proud of my team.

Parents started coming over and taking pictures of us with our trophy. My whole team had huge smiles across our faces. After pictures were done, Claire came up to me, "Hey Nessie, do you and your family want to come with mine to go get ice cream to celebrate?"

"Sorry Claire, but my family was planning on doing something special." Of course I couldn't tell her we were going hunting.

"Oh okay. Have fun. And congratulations."

"You too, Claire. I will see you at school on Monday," and she turned around and went off with her parents. Before I could go look for my family Jacob was scooping me up in his big arms.

"Congratulations Nessie!" He shouted into my ears.

"Thanks Jake."

"Come on. Let's go for your special treat," Dad said as we all walked outside. We got in Dad's Volvo and drove for awhile until we reached a forest. We parked the car knowing no one was here and started running. Jacob phased into his wolf form and Mom started laughing.

"Mom, why are you laughing?" I asked as she pulled out her camera.

"You are in your cheer uniform still," she said, but I was confused.

"I won't get it ruined or dirty."

"I know honey, I just want to get a picture of 'the wolves' together," she laughed again and I did too, finally understanding what she meant. She wanted a picture of me and wolf Jacob. I climbed onto Jacob's back and put my hands in the air. Mom took the picture and put her camera away and we all ran into the forest for a nice hunt.

While the other families celebrated with ice cream or pizza. My family celebrated quite differently, but I loved it. I couldn't have asked for a better family.


End file.
